


Prompt Fill 2

by Galaxdae



Series: Prompt Fills For Lou [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Canon verse, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxdae/pseuds/Galaxdae
Summary: Prompt 2 - Taebaek canon [Tae teaching Baek to dance]





	Prompt Fill 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringdingdongenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringdingdongenthusiast/gifts).



> So this is 6v6’’’’’ not what u asked for but here u go

Jongin catches Taemin’s eye through the mirror from across the room. He quirks an eyebrow, holding Taemin’s gaze and Taemin’s lips quirk at the side. A smirk pulling at his features, eyes glittering as he holds Jongin’s gaze without waver. Jongin been a wonder at just what Taemin was up to when he’d slipped into the practice room with them, lingering at the back of the room with masked intent. Jongin knew Taemin more than well enough to be able to tell that he wasn’t just here to watch. A point that was quickly confirmed when Taemin had spoken up, smooth in the way he managed to take the task of correcting Baekhyun’s steps from Jongin. Even now, while he keeps eye contact with Jongin Taemin’s hands press with an ease lacking shyness against Baekhyun’s frame, correcting his posture and helping show him just how to move, just how to turn. Jongin wouldn’t say it out loud, not right now at the least but he’s pretty sure Baekhyun’s steps have only gotten worse since Taemin entered the room, the younger’s presence entirely counterproductive to their cause.

It’s Minseok that breaks their eye contact. The call of Jongin’s name pulling him from his thoughts, focus shifting from just whatever it was his boyfriend was stirring up to his older hyung instead.

-

Jongin can’t help but move to the music playing through the studio but his attention in truth is focused on the only other two bodies left in the studio, Taemin and Baekhyun. There’s a bit of amusement that flits inside of Jongin, watching the way Taemin all too blatantly flirts with their hyung. At the way Baekhyun lets him away with it, making Taemin feel smoother than he really is, Jongin is sure. How helping Baekhyun with choreo had somehow evolved to Taemin pressed flush against the older’s back, happiness playing at plush lips lightening the dark heat of Taemin’s eyes that Jongin was all too familiar with. Baekhyun only leans deeper into Taemin, letting his deceptively strong frame support him.

Baekhyun’s elegant fingers are impossible to miss as they slide over Taemin’s own, pressing Taemin’s hand more firmly against his hip. Baekhyun may lack timing but his rhythm is impeccable when he rocks back into Taemin. Jongin can’t read his lips from here but Baekhyun’s eyes dance as he turns his face to better speak to Taemin. Taemin’s laugh brightening his features before he dips his face to brush plush lips over the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, hand sliding to splay short fingers over Baekhyun’s abdomen. The press of Taemin’s hand more firm as his hips drop just enough to lead Baekhyun into a deeper grind, the older following Taemin’s lead without hesitation.

Ignoring the heat prickling up the back of his neck, standing the hairs on end and threatening to bloom into arousal, Jongin can’t help but think to himself that Taemin may yet manage to teach Baekhyun just how to flow with rhythm.

-

The same thought comes back to Jongin hours later that night, sank deep and comfortable into Taemin’s armchair, watching with rapt attention the show put on across the room. The way Baekhyun flows with ease against Taemin’s every move, hands certain and firm as they lift control from the younger man. Take their time pulling apart Jongin’s boyfriend one move after another. It’s the slide of Baekhyun’s long fingers over the sides of Taemin’s bare torso, elegant and firm as they run over his rib cage, that brings the thought back. Buried balls deep inside of Taemin, the dancer long past guiding their movement if the wet glass to his eyes and the slight loll to Taemin’s head is any indication. Yet every grind upwards that Baekhyun meets him with, every well timed bit of filth that spills from Baekhyun’s lips flows like choreography, feeling out Taemin’s needs and filling them. Unconventional yes but Taemin has finally got Baekhyun to stop overthinking.  
  
Taemin may just yet, teach him how to move.


End file.
